The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fittonia plant botanically known as Fittonia verschaffeltii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pink Diamond’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Haaren, The Netherlands in September 1999. ‘Pink Diamond’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Fittonia verschaffeltii ‘Anne’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Pink Diamond’ was first done in October 1999 in Haaren, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.